Fuir pour mieux vivre
by MissClaire29
Summary: (REPOSTÉ) Quand il est impossible de choisir entre deux choses, le mieux est peut-être de fuir... OS réalisé pour 'The Last Songfic contest' de chez Damn Addict Lemon.


**Résumé :** Quand il est impossible de choisir entre deux choses, le mieux est peut-être de fuir...

**Chanson :** Calogero - La bourgeoisie des sensations

* * *

J'étais assis sur mon lit, à attendre l'élue de mon cœur. Quelle dure décision pour ma Bella que de choisir entre deux hommes si on ne peut tout simplement parce qu'on les aime tout autant. C'est ce qui se passe avec Bella, Jasper et moi. J'entendis Alice trépigner et courir dans les escaliers, afin d'accueillir Bella. Jasper se pose dans le coin de ma chambre, et me sourit faiblement.

_Il y a toi et moi._  
_Et le désir que t'as pour elle._  
_Le problème c'est que je n'sais plus._  
_Pour qui d'nous deux tu te fais belle._  
_Tu dis qu'mon amour reste._  
_Mais que tu te sens infidèle._  
_Ça s'voit tout d'suite que malgré toi._  
_Ses airs de femme te donnent des ailes._

- Tu te sens prêt, Ed ?

- Si il le faut, soupirais-je.

- Et que fera t-on si elle décide de…

- Tais-toi. Laisse-la parler, Jazz. Ce doit être dur pour elle de choisir. Alors on ne dit rien, et on la laisse parler.

On descendit les escaliers menant au salon, et y trouvâmes Bella et Alice, cette dernière partit aussitôt fuyant le regard de Jazz. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne le voyait pas. Ou n'y faisait pas attention. Bella triturait sauvagement ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'elle stressait. Elle s'était mise debout, face au canapé, où Jazz & moi nous assîmes.

- Salut, Bells, tenta Jazz.

Bella répondit par un sourire discret, mais tout aussi aimant. Elle me regarda et me fit le même sourire. Une fois assis, elle tenta de chercher ses mots, fronça plusieurs temps ses sourcils si bien épilés, se mordit la lèvre inférieure bien des fois.

- Bells ? Demandais-je.

- Pardon. Donc… Ouais. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici… Hm... Sachez qu'avant cela, je vous aime tout autant l'un et l'autre, ça ne changera jamais…

Bella soupira et sourit pour elle-même. Elle releva la tête et nous regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat étaient fades, tristes de devoir choisir. D'un côté Jasper, meilleur ami et confident, amitié fraternelle. De l'autre, moi, Edward, celui pour qui son cœur bat, tout aussi vite que pour Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Souffla t-elle.

- Le départ ? Demanda Jasper.

- Merci, Jazz. Ouais… Edward, tu sais que je t'aime, de façon insensée… Et Jasper tu sais cela aussi. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi… Tout le temps… Même à cinq heures du matin.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai décidé qu'au final… Ne m'en voulez pas d'accord ? J'ai décidé que je n'avais pas à choisir. Je vais donc partir.

- QUOI ? S'apostropha Jasper, en même temps que moi.

- Mais Bella…

- Non ! S'exclama t-elle. Ne… Ne rendez pas les choses aussi dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. C'est dur. Pour moi, et puis pour vous. Je pars demain. Charlie m'accompagnera à l'aéroport… J'ai tout prévu, ça va aller. On a besoin de temps. De voir si on peut faire nos vies chacun de nos côtés… Il nous faut du temps…

Je regardais Jasper et lui lançais un regard noir de sens. Il faisait de même, et je lui sautai dessus, instinctivement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Bella subitement, un jour où elle et moi s'étions engueulés. Je regardai Bella qui criait, et me stoppait immédiatement. Son visage était déformé par les larmes qui striaient ses joues rouges de honte et d'habitudes tellement blanches.

_Le truc qui cloche chez moi c'est que mon cœur est à toi._

_Et te savoir nue dans ses bras, je ne supporte pas._

Ses joues étaient rosies, et elle se recula quand je tentais de la prendre contre moi, ce qui me brisait un peu plus. J'étais brisé de sa décision, et maintenant brisé de son refus. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Elle me rejetait comme un corps rejetait des fois une greffe. Je n'avais qu'à me claquer et me remémorer nos souvenirs ensemble tous seuls.

_J'étais le premier gars_

_Et au fond j'aimais ça_

_Penser qu'avant moi dans ton cœur_

_Aucun homme n'avait fait d'dégât_

_Mais j'n'aurais jamais cru_

_Qu'une simple histoire de cul_

_Allait menacer tous ces projets_

_Qu'on avait en vue_

_**Flashback**_

Nouvelle rentrée à Forks, et être le nouveau dans cette bourgade insignifiante ce n'est pas bon. Ou plutôt les nouveaux.

- ED ! Cria Alice.

- Aliiiice ! Fit Emmett, mort de rire.

- Oh tais-toi, toi ! Con !

Les entendant piailler comme des gosses, je ne me rendis pas compte que je fonçais vers quelque chose, et après un moment je me rendis compte que c'était une jeune femme qui m'arrivait au niveau des épaules, Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chaleureux, ses yeux d'un marron chocolaté, et un teint de porcelaine d'exception, sans aucun défaut. Parfaite. Un ange tombé du ciel. Elle semblait si fragile, instable sur ses deux pieds…

- Déso… Désolée.

- Pas de soucis… Tiens ton livre de… Biologie, fis-je en faisant un sourire cette demoiselle.

- Merci, fit-elle, avant de partir en courant vers son prochain cours.

_~O~O~O~_

- Viendrais-tu dîner avec moi, Bella ?

- Co… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Oh merde !

- Parce que j'en ai envie. S'il te plaît.

- Et que vais-je devoir inventer à mon père, qui je te rappelle, est flic ?

- Qu'Alice t'invite à Seattle pour du shopping, que tu dormiras chez elle…

- Cullen, même si je t'aime, tu es un vrai diable dans le fait de me faire mentir à mon père, souffla Bella avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_**Fin flashback**_

- Je voudrais juste un seul truc encore… S'il vous plaît…

- Dis-le nous, ma puce, fit Jasper, alors qu'il avait pris une putain de voix mielleuse qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- Arrête ta fausse gentillesse Jazz, grognais-je. Arrête de faire le gentil, l'adorable amant. J'ai honte de toi, mon frère. Honte que tu aie pu un jour poser tes pattes sur ma Bella. Alors laisse-là parler, et arrête de prétendre l'aimer, car je sais qu'elle ne fait que combler ton putain de manque et ton putain d'amour pour Alice qui ne te vois pas.

- Edward, couina Bella. Arrête.

Je regardais Jasper s'éloigner, et le visage de Bella se déformer une fois de plus par les larmes. Je la serrais contre moi, et elle nicha sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle sanglotait, et je ne pus que passer ma main de haut en bas dans son dos secoué par les larmes.

- Je voulais te demander de… M'oublier… Effacer mon numéro, brûler nos photos… Tout. Oublie-moi, Edward. On va se détruire mutuellement.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais.

Elle releva la tête, et me regarda, incrédule. Elle sembla bafouiller pour elle-même avant de se serrer contre moi. Je soulevais son visage de mes mains, et regardais son visage pâle rougir.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir une superbe soirée ce soir… S'il te plaît. On ira où tu voudras, d'accord ? Quémandais-je.

- Non… Je…

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Demain à midi et quelques. Pourquoi ?

- Passes une dernière soirée avec moi. S'il te plaît, la suppliais-je.

- Charlie m'attends. Je dois dire au revoir à Jasper. Et à Jacob. Je ne peux pas, Edward.

- Tu as arrêté une destination au fait ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Ni à toi, ni à Jasper. Vous ne saurez rien. C'est mieux que vous ne sachiez rien.

- C'est dommage que ça se finisse comme cela.

- C'est nécessaire, me coupa t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille. Salue tout le monde, d'accord ?

Elle baissa la tête, et monta les escaliers vers les chambres du premier étage, où se trouvaient Alice, Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett & Rosalie. Carlisle arriva au même moment, et de colère, je fis valser le verre sur le bar, que j'avais rejoint.

- Fils…

- NON ! Bella va t'expliquer, je… Je vais jouer du piano.

Je m'engouffrais dans le sous-sol où maintenant mon fidèle ami m'attendait. Je m'assis sur le banc en velours, et touchais les notes ivoires. Une main sur mon épaule me tira de ma rêverie, et je découvrais une Bella attristée, ce qui me blessait énormément. Elle ne dit rien et s'assit à mes côtés. De ses mains frêles, elle prit mon visage en coupe, et rapprocha son visage du mien. On s'embrassa, longuement, sensuellement, avant que je recule de la tête pour la regarder.

- Adieu, Edward. Sois heureux, d'accord ? Sois juste heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et de m'oublier. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle m'embrassa une unique fois, et mon esprit dut se déconnecter parce que quand je revins à la réalité, j'étais toujours dans la salle, mais seul et dans le noir.


End file.
